


Promise

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Alfonse/M!Kiran. For a prompt in the fire emblem kink meme asking for, to quote,  "sensual gay sex".





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, sorry. I don't know how to do sensual. Here's some bad smut.

Kiran should had expected this. Alfonse was clingy. Endearing trait. But still.

"Kiran, Kiran. Look at me please."

Alfonse combed Kiran's bangs, sweeping it away from his forehead. Laying a kiss on the summoner's cheek, he hiked one of the man's leg higher, making it easier to brush against Kiran's entrance with a delicate touch.

Kiran shivered. He couldn't remember how long they have been doing this. But it always feel like the first time with him.

"You're so amazing, you know."

Alfonse pressed his lips against Kiran's neck.

"To come in this world, all by yourself and to help us so much..."

Kiran lowered his eyelids, teeth digging against his lower lip.

"I'm afraid... of you leaving."

Alfonse licked Kiran's adam apple.

"So promise me that you won't. Please?"

Kiran tried to muffle a whine when Alfonse suddenly thrust his fingers inside. Two or three? Kiran didn't care anymore.

"Prince Alfonse... Please fuck me." Kiran said, his face reddening at the vulgar words that escaped his mouth. Alfonse looked at him, brows raised and his chin pressed at Kiran's chest.

"Only if you promise."

Alfonse slowly moved his fingers, and curled. Hitting the perfect spot in Kiran's body, the summoner let out an indecent mew.

Panting heavily, he finally relented. "I promise I'll never leave you... So please..."

Alfonse finally smiled throughout this whole ordeal, and he pulled himself back. Loosening his belt and pants, he pulled out his erected cock. It stood long and proud, and Kiran couldn't help but tremble slightly.

With a few curious nudges with his tip, Alfonse took a nice grip on the back of Kiran's thighs. Taking a deep inhale, he wiggled his hips and thrust in deep.

Kiran made a high pitch whine as Alfonse penetrated him. The prince grinned at Kiran's reaction, and he increased his speed, licking his drying lips.

Pleasure rang through Kiran's body as his hole was filled repeatedly. His muscles instinctively tensed up, his nerves burning with sensation. He panted Alfonse's name repeatedly, eyelids lowered. The prince gave a handsome smile as he continued his ministrations, body glistening with sweat. Kiran cooed and admired the view.

Alfonse's beautiful face shined like a treasure in the candle light, a rarely seen smile on his face. His two-toned hair bounced in beat of his thrusts. His chest glistened with sweat, not so thick but still well developed and so so so grabbable.

Kiran reached his arms out, his fingers wiggling. "Hold me tighter."

Alfonse nodded and lowered, grabbing Kiran's back tightly. He pulled the summoner back up, lifting the man up to sit securely on his cock. Kiran's own erection rubbed lewdly against Alfonse's abs, sending delightful tingles straight through his spine.

One hand gave cautious grab on Kiran's bottom while the other roamed across Kiran's lithe back, brushing up and down his spine. Securing his position, Alfonse leaned back as he watched the summoner bounce on top of him.

The twinkle in his eyes, similar to the look on his face when he summoned a new hero.

The little gasps he would make, as he slammed himself onto Alfonse's cock, his own cock dripping with pre-cum.

The tight hold he had on the prince's thighs as he selfishly bounced on him for his own pleasure.

So unusual for his normal self-sacrificing nature.

All these little things. To Alfonse, there were the most adorable things in the world.

The squeezing and clenching hole squeezing the prince's sensitive organ quickly propelled him to the brink of his orgasm. With a few pumps, the prince pressed his torso against Kiran's and bit the summoner's neck hard. Giving a few weak bucks, Alfonse came inside, groaning softly as he nipped at the sensitive skin.

The sensation of hot cum flooding into his ass combined with the sudden pain from the bite made Kiran reached his peak. As he aggressively thumbed his own cockhead, he came, startling the prince with a loud whine.

Sticky white semen flooded out of his slit, spilling out of his hand, dribbling down from his palm into Alfonse's crotch.

Alfonse relaxed this body when he finally finished. Breaking away from Kiran, he placed his arms at the back of his side, admiring the view of the mussed summoner.

"Wow, Kiran... You looked amazing." Alfonse panted out, shifting his hips to unplug Kiran's bottom.

His normally clean cut hair was disheveled, cheek pink, lips cracked. A surprisingly good look for the prince, in Kiran's opinion.

"Mmm, you looked good too." Kiran teased. He laid his chin against the crook of the prince's shoulder. "Very indecent. Not good for a prince."

"...Really?"

With a groan, they shifted their bodies apart. Kiran stared with dazed eyes while Alfonse pulled out of his ass, cock slicked with lubricant and cum. His toes twitched.

Sheepishly, Alfonse shuffled around to lay his chest on the mattress, his eyelids low and heavy. "I'm sleepy. Lay with me." He mumbled out.

Kiran chuckled. At the end of the day, Alfonse really was just a man who wanted to be spoiled.

Kiran took the chance to hold him tight. The prince's breathing hiked before slowing down while Kiran nuzzled his face against Alfonse's cheek.

After all, he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Tumblr at raggyscribes.tumblr.com 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms are appreciated.


End file.
